Air and BMO
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Remember Air? From the episode where BMO gets lost and has to find his/her way back home with the help of Air trapped in a bubble? They expected us to forget that Air was still around, still BMO's mate. Not me.
1. Chapter 1

BMO ran through the tree house, making certain that no one was around. After searching the whole tree house, BMO ran a full scan just to be absolutely sure they were alone. BMO grinned.

"We're all alone Air." BMO purred. To someone outside the loop, it would appear that BMO was talking to nothing... again. But BMO knew that Air, formally known as Bubble, was present.

"Are you ready my love?" Air's voice resonated around BMO. BMO giggled, "I've been ready for days."

BMO heard Air chuckle as the winds began to swirl. Air stroked BMO's body with the wind, wrapping it around BMO in a cocoon of oxygen. BMO shuttered as pleasure shot through his body.

BMO's breath quickened as Air worked his way inside her system, teasing her circuits. BMO gasped as he felt Air tweak his insides. "A-Air!" BMO moaned, quivering as Air manipulated her pleasure centers.

Air began working faster, swirling the wind harder against BMO. BMO gasped, his legs giving out. She would have fallen to the floor if Air had not floated her down gently. BMO spasmed on the ground as Air massaged her body.

"Air!" BMO cried, feeling herself getting closer and closer. Suddenly, Air started slowly down the wind current. Not quite stopping, just slowing down to keep BMO right at the edge without pushing him off. BMO's body locked up.

"A-Air... A-Air... p-please..." BMO managed to pant. BMO couldn't take being this close and not finishing. It was agony. Blissful, heavenly agony.

BMO didn't know how long he sat there, frozen in wanting. It could have been minutes or hours for all she knew. BMO twitched every so often, but couldn't muster the strength to move or speak.

Finally, after an amount of time that BMO's sensors were to frayed to calculate, Air took mercy. The wind sped up, rubbing hard and fast. It pushed into the very core of BMO's circuitry, taking her completely.

BMO let out a high-pitched scream that would carry for miles. His screen flickered and sparks flew from her system. An electromagnetic pulse expanded for three miles around BMO as pleasure racked her body.

BMO crashed when the pleasure stopped, shutting down from energy depletion. Air carried BMO to his charger and plugged her in. Air was also sure to hide the mark that had been burned into the floor by BMO's overheating.

**You may notice that I refer to BMO both as 'him', 'her', 'she', and 'he'. If you don't understand why, you haven't payed enough attention to BMO.**


	2. Chapter 2

BMO sat down and activated Finn and Jake's game. Finn and Jake took the controllers and began happily playing.

BMO had a tendency to slip into a sort of zen mode when being played; technically still conscious, but in a calm, unaware state. Like meditation, but with more video game sound effects in the background.

It was because of this meditative state that BMO didn't sense it when Air shifted into the room. BMO was normally even able to tell when Air was around without being alerted, she could just tell. But at the moment most of BMO's focus was being spent on the game functions.

Though there was no way to tell, Air grinned devilishly. Air floated around BMO and gentle caressed his side. BMO shifted slightly, registering the contact, but unsure of what it was. Air moved somewhere else, rubbing behind her.

BMO moaned involuntarily, realizing that it was Air. BMO felt Air let a few small breezes blow into his vents, making him shake. "You okay BMO?" Finn asked. "Y-yes!" BMO said a little to loudly, "I am fine."

BMO projected an message behind him for Air to read. **What R U doin? **Air chuckled, "Lets play a game." Air whispered quietly so Finn and Jake couldn't hear. **What do U mean?**

"Try to stay focused." Air said, disappearing into BMO's vents, exploring her insides again. The game began to skip. "Eh BMO? What's wrong with the game?" Jake said. "N-Nothing." BMO said, focusing on maintaining the game.

This would prove to be a difficult task, as Air had gotten very good at navigating BMO's circuits. He plucked at wires, tweaking small cords. He'd learned early on which ones to avoid to keep from hurting BMO, and which one's to focus on to pleasure her.

BMO's grabbers gripped the floor tightly. Finn and Jake thankfully didn't notice. BMO refused to lose Air's little game, he'd taken it as a challenge. He re-routed focus to the elements of the game that were most important, keeping the mechanics and graphics regular. So long as she did this, she could let lesser aspects of the game, locations of the power ups and what not, fall to the way said. That way he didn't have to focus so hard.

Air wasn't going to make it easy on BMO. He started by expanding within BMO, pushing against BMO. It was an odd sensation, but it filled her with pleasure just the same. Next Air tried rearranging some of BMO's wires, sending jolts of electricity to BMO's pleasure centers.

And still BMO held out, running Finn and Jake's game without letting on that she slowly approaching orgasm. Air was surprised by BMO's will power, but he wasn't done yet.

Air found BMO's fan, the one device that kept BMO cool. Air produced at counter-current and stopped the fan's rotation. BMO didn't notice anything at first, but after about five minutes, when BMO's core temperature began to rise, he realized what Air was doing.

BMO shifted, trying to get and air flow into her vents to cool herself down. But Air blocked it, and BMO kept heating up. BMO's screen flickered once or twice, then re-adjusted. BMO couldn't let himself cum, not with Finn and Jake in the room. They wouldn't know that's what was happening, but they would start asking questions that BMO didn't particuarly want to answer.

So BMO brit his his virtual teeth and put all his power into the game. By forcing all his consciousness into the game, BMO was able to return to her zen mode, and soon stopped feeling any outside stimulie.

Finn and Jake finished their game and left, believeing that BMO was asleep; as he wouldn't respond to them talking. After about three minutes, BMO became conscious of the fact that Finn and Jake had left.

BMO returned to full consciousness; and all the pleasure that BMO hadn't felt during the game hit at once. All BMO could do was hope that Finn and Jake were out of earshot as she screamed in ecstancy.

Steam rose from BMO's vents. Air followed the steam out as BMO tried to stand on weak knees. "Y-your a jerk." BMO said, weakly. Air used a strong breeze to carry BMO to bed. "Did you not like it?"Air asked. "Well... yeah" BMO admitted, "But don't try anything funny around others again. It's embarressing."

"As you wish my love." Air said, blowing a small puff of air into BMO's face, as he often did when he wanted to kiss BMO.


End file.
